I'm Sorry
by STENDANLOVER2012
Summary: Summery: Brendan goes on a night out with a few mates from work, while Ste has to look after the kids. He gets a text off one of Brendan's mates with an attched photo of Brendan kissing someone else, will Ste dump Brendan when he gets home. Or will Brendan tell the truth at what happened on the night out.


**This is my second fan fic and I hope you all like it. **

**Summery: Brendan goes on a night out with a few mates from work, while Ste has to look after the kids. He gets a text off one of Brendan's mates with an attched photo of Brendan kissing someone else, will Ste dump Brendan when he gets home. Or will Brendan tell the truth at what happened on the night out.**

Xxx

Ste gets home from the deli at three in the afternoon, and a soon as he gets through the door Brendan is on his way out for a night out with some mates, you see Ste is fine with is, he always texts Brendan when he can do and Brendan always replys back to him. But this night out that Brendan having, is out of Chester, and is in Newcastle. And Ste gets nervous when Brendan goes out of town.

_" Hiya, you just going out, now"_

_" Yeah I am, don't wait up this wil be a long night. We are getting a hotel in Newcastle"_

_" Okay, promise me that you lot will do nothing stupid"_

_" Steven I promise ye, now give me a kiss before I get going" _

_" Yeah come hear then" _

Ste gave Brendan a big kiss, he always does this to see if he can change Brendan's mind but is sometimes doesn't work.

_" Right baby I'm off, I will text ye when we get to Newcastle"_

_" Yeah okay then, have fun"_

Xxx

It's been four hours since Brendan had left, Ste had messages him and Brendan didn't reply back until they got into Newcastle. Brendan phone Ste to tell him that he missed him and was loving him, Ste had said the same back to him. Leah and Lucas spoke to Brendan for a bit.

When Ste got off the phone, he made his and the kids something to eat. Doug had ame round when they had finished eating, he came to tell Ste that he was wanting a divorce cause he had mate someone nice in America while he went with out Ste. Ste was over the moon but a bit sad, he couldn't wait to ask Brendan to marry him, but he also felt bad for Doug as he wouldn't see him anymore once the divorce was granted.

Doug stayed for a while, Ste had put the kids to bed and went back to the kitchen to get the bottles of beer out for him and Doug. Ste tried to get back in contact with Brendan but he couldn't, Doug told him to try again later and Ste agreed with him.

Xxx

Doug had left Ste's flat at 11:30, Ste was still worried. Brendan still never got in contact with him. Ste went to bed so sleep off the alcohol that he and Doug had drunk. Ste checked his phone and had noticed a message off of Brendan's mate Sean.

_*Message to Ste"_

_' Hear is your boy with his tonuge down someones throat'_

Ste looked at the photo and seen that Brendan was enjoying it, he had tears down his face. He told Brendan not to act stupid, but this proves that Brendan can't keep his promises. He got beded down on the bed and he heard his bedroom door opening. He seen it was Lucas, Lucas had this feeling inside of him and he could tell that something was wrong with Ste.

_" Don't worry daddy, Daddy Brendan will have behaved on his night out"_

_" I hope he has son, but if you hear me and daddy Brendan arguing in the morning then just stay in your bedroom with Leah okay"_

_" Yes daddy, goodnight"_

_" Goodnight son"_

Xxx

Ste had woke up at 8:30, he had seen that Lucas was in the middle of the bed and Brendan was at the own side of his bed. Ste got up, he picked up Lucas and took him to his bedroom. Lucas woke up, Ste kissed him on the forehead and told him to go back to sleep and not to get worried if there was any shouting.

Ste walked back to his bedroom, he seen that Brendan was now sitting up and had a smile on his face. Ste went over to him and slapped him across the face.

_" Steven, what the fuck was that for"_

_" Get the fuck out of my bed now, and pack your bags. Your leaving"_

_" Steven, what the hell are ye talking about"_

_" Do anything good while you where out last night" _

_" No, after we went to three pubs we went to the hotel"_

Ste didn't believe what Brendan was saying to him, he picked up his phone and brought up the photo that was on there.

_" So what the fuck is this then"_

_" We were doing bets and unfortunaly I had to kiss a bloke, don't worry though cause that is tall that had happened"_

_" Did you sleep with him, just tell me the fucking truth now"_

_" No I did not fuck him, he was trying to but I told him to fuck off as I have a fiance wating for me at home"_

_" What did you say to him"_

_" I told him no and I have a fiance waiting for me" _

_" Aww so you want to marry me"_

_" Yeah if you still want to after this" _

_" Yeah I'm sorry Bren, by the way Doug popped round and told me that we are getting divorced so, now we can get married"_

_" No Steven, you don't have to be sorry it's me that has to be so sorry. I love you Steven"_

_" I love you too Bren"_

After all that talking, Brendan phoned up all of his friends ad he told them that they wern't mates anymore say they all most costed him his relationship. But on the plus side, now he gets to make love with his fiance, that he is going to do right now, well once they decide a date for the wedding.

Xxx

**Sorry if this is not up to scratch, it was just a quick one shot that I though of.**

**If ye don't like it then tell me and I will delete it. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
